Precious Memories
by Shusuika
Summary: Small story spoiler at the end about Sasuke's Itachi's battle, but this is mainly Yaoi between Sasuke and Madara. Don't like, don't read.


"Oh, don't."

Sasuke panted trying to struggle against this man's strong hands but he was too skilled for him to break free from the man's grasp.

"Ahh…"

Sasuke yelped in surprise as that large finger hit a bundle of nerves inside him again. Madara smirked as he watched Sasuke arguing with his own body that desired to be touched all over. Madara moved his large hand from the boy's cock and landed it over his chest caressing one of his erect nipples, while the other hand worked between his legs.

"Ahh, ohh don't…"

Sasuke moaned averting his head to a side where he could no longer see the man but the sensation was there as well the touches. He moaned again when madara pinched his sensitive nub of flesh and blushed in embarrassment.

"You're so damn cute, Sasuke."

Madara said in his Tobi voice as he pushed his finger in further just to watch Sasuke's body move against it as he moaned in pleasure.

"Hmm, ohh, ahh.."

The boy was longing for more from Madara and in a silent beg he closed his eyes in defeat and proceeded to move his hips against his hand, breathing heavily in pleasure and desire.

Madara smirked in triumph and took the finger out only to watch Sasuke open his eyes and look at him with his lust filled eyes, very close to beg with words. Sadly the man could no longer be able to play any further with the boy as he too desired it, so he grabbed a handful of Sasuke's hips while positioning himself in between. Madara looked down at Sasuke who was breathing as if his heart was pounding extremely fast out of excitement and impatience.

"Huhhh."

Sasuke moaned as he held onto Madara's wrists for support as he felt pressure building up from under him, a kind of pressure that kept going deeper and deeper, stretching him even more than the fingers did in a very slippery way. At a certain point Madara was completely impaled inside Sasuke who panted in pleasure at being so fulfilled by that large sensation. The boy looked over at Madara, his whole body shaking in anticipation for the outcome.

"Shh, relax. I'll do everything."

Madara reassured as he held Sasuke's chin and in his own hunger started to move his hips, feeling the sliding feeling of Sasuke's tight walls around his cock.

"Ahh.."

Sasuke gasped at the sensation of feeling Madara's member move in him, touching in an erotic way he never imagined existed. He never thought he would enjoy feeling something inside him moving. That feeling kept repeating itself slow at first, along with the warm feeling of Madara's large body over him, controlling him as he pleased while loving him with his own desire.

"Sasuke."

Madara groaned as he started to lose patience and control and his hips started to move a bit faster trusting in and out of the boy who closed his eyes at the immense pleasure he was feeling. It was not touching him in that particular place yet, but just the warm brushing feeling was enough to turn him on along with the casual touches on the rest of his body Madara offered him once in a while. Over his sensitive nipples, nibbles or hickeys on his neck, grasping his tights or squeeze his ass.

"Ohhhh!!"

Sasuke moaned. Madara had found it at last, the special place that would drive Sasuke over to the edge, the one spot that would make him even more crazy and lustful for Madara.

"Ahh there ohh ahh right there!"

Sasuke's moaning were like music to Madara's ears who complied eagerly by fastening his pace and increasing his pleasure by impaling him right on that spot with every trust he gave. Sasuke was lost in his own world as he wrapped both arms and legs around Madara, afraid that in that very moment he would go away. This was too good to be true!

"Ohh madara.."

The boy moaned out loudly, his eyes half closed and the corners forming tears. He was close to losing it and Madara could feel it. He grabbed a handful of Sasuke's ass and forced himself even deeper inside his mate, making Sasuke arch his back in surprise as he felt more pressure build up inside him, touching him right where he loved the most.

They both hit their climax, screaming, moaning, kissing, trusting losing pace, nibbling, touching, caressing, panting until they were worn out and just stood both lying on their sides, Madara still bury inside Sasuke as he still held the boy in his arms, and the same for Sasuke that held on Madara as if he were his own life.

When they regained the smallest bit of energy, Madara pulled out slowly off Sasuke who grunted in response, clearly sore and tired. Not only that, now that Sasuke's desire had been fulfilled he seem to have been back to normal.

"Let me go."

He said breathlessly with a blushing face as he still did not recover from his climax. Madara just chuckled at his companion and held his chin leaning down to kiss him. Sasuke tried to resist, but images of those wild moments just kept popping into his head. How he lost himself under Madara's touches, and desired him with all his heart. Another blush formed on his cheek and Madara pulled away from his parted lips, licking at the small drool trail. Sasuke had to get away now. This was too weird for him, too new to him. His first sexual experience was forced onto him, yet he complied eagerly moments later. Madara must have used a jutsu, Sasuke thought and sat up only to find that his lower back suddenly was shot by a sharp pain and he groaned in response.

"Don't move, Sasuke. This was your first time."

Madara warned and wrapped an arm around Sasuke, making him return to bed. He complied and leaned against the man's chest. He was too tired…and his mind was a mess. After all he just had lost his brother he himself killed…


End file.
